


Loves a Word I Always Hated

by soupylil



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Javier Garcia is good with kids, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Teenage Dorks, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupylil/pseuds/soupylil
Summary: Ah yes, teenage romance. Hard enough as it is but even more difficult when there are a million other things to be worried about. In other words, Clementine and Gabe are major dorks and don't know how to identify and handle their feelings for one another!!
Relationships: Clementine & Gabriel García, Gabentine, Javier García/Kate García
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Loves a Word I Always Hated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I know people could probably use a little something to lift their spirits right now so I thought what better than a new work. It keeps me busy and hopefully, you guys will enjoy it. Honestly kind of proud of it. Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoy it or just wanna say hi! <3

“So what now?” Gabriel asks, grabbing a flat rock and tossing it into the stream in front of him. He and Clem had already been through every single possible activity they could’ve done to cure their boredom. Yet, to no avail, they were still bored. Richmond had been scarily quiet recently and the downtime that everyone had begun to be oddly unsettling. Nobody wanted to mention it though, hoping to avoid jinxing their downtime.  
“We could climb the trees again?” Clementine suggested from where she lay in a bed of rocks beside the stream, tossing a ball from hand to hand with ease. What an unfair suggestion to make though. They’d already climbed the trees at least 14 times just this week, plus Clem constantly beat Gabriel to the top by a whopping 2 minutes. Gabe might be strong, but Clementine’s upper body strength was unbeatable.  
“Nah.” Gabe groaned, settling into a spot close enough to where he could wrap his arm around Clementine's shoulders if he really wanted to. “Euchre?” He suggested instead. Euchre was the one thing Gabe seemed to be able to beat Clem at. She was a lost cause when it came to any sort of card game. Go Fish, War, poker, crazy eights; you name it, she’ll lose it.  
“Absolutely not,” Clem laughed as if the thought was unfathomable, “and we can't go back yet. Javi still thinks we’re doing patrol.” After she spoke, Clementine sat up and looked over at Gabe, passing him the tennis ball she’d been carrying with her ever since Javi had taught her to pitch. Once again, monstrous upper body strength from that one.  
“We could go shooting?” Gabe offers up.  
“Can’t,” Clem responds, shooting down the idea immediately, “it’s no use wasting bullets.” Gabe nodded his head in silent agreement. They sat in silence for a few moments until the sun had cast a lovely golden filter on the landscape. Gabe always loved this time of day. He especially loved the way Clementine seemed so obvious to the current state of their surroundings. She probably thought it was just a transition period between normal midday and the sunset, which was technically right. Gabe, however, saw the finer bits and pieces of it as he always has and always will.  
“Roof? Ya know, just so we're at a safe place and don’t get attacked by walkers?” Clementine finally suggested, standing up and giving Gabe no chance to object. The sun was going down soon and the transition period that Gabe had admired just a moment ago had now been replaced with a cotton candy looking sky. God, he’d kill for some cotton candy right about now. As they walked back to the main gates, their arms swung side by side and occasionally either of them would reach out a little further to feel their fingers graze. They’d picked up that habit a while ago, always too shy to actually hold hands.  
“Open em’ up, Javi!” Clementine shouted, waving a single hand around signaling to him. The gates slowly lurched open and Gabe and clem walked through them side by side.  
“We’re just gonna uh head to the roof!.” Gabriel yelled back at Javi after they’d entered Richmond and the gates had closed behind them. Clementine scoffed. Gabe could never seem to choke out a full sentence without a stutter somewhere. Sometimes she thought to herself, ‘Jesus, I'm asking you to hang out not to marry me.’ A silent race broke out between the pair as Clementine began bolting up the stairs as soon as they’d entered the building. Gabriel cursed under his breath and picked up the pace, running behind here. Once again, she had beaten him. When Clementine opened the door marked roof access she was hit with a chill breeze, leaving her a little shiver. She sat down on one of the chairs that she had dragged up here one night when she couldn’t sleep. Clementine had created the rooftop space for herself to just gather her thoughts and try to make sense of anything. She’d seen a lot of shit, just like everyone else. Obviously she had never opened up about her trauma but eventually, as Gabe opened up to her, she returned the favor. The roof was the first step to that. Letting Gabe join her on the roof was probably the biggest sign of trust she’d ever given anybody. Hell, Javi even knew he had to yell from the stairs to get them. It was unspoken amongst all of Richmond that the rooftop was for Clementine and Gabe; it was their space.  
“Do you ever feel absolutely nuts?” Clem says, tucking a knee underneath her chin. It wasn’t an out of the blue question for her. Clementine tended to speak her mind.  
“All the time,” Gabe responded, chuckling a little before sitting down in the chair across from her. Silence overcame them after that and the only sound was the noise of their heavy breathing mixing together.  
“Sometimes I wonder what I would have been like if none of this had happened,” Clementine said matter of factly. It wasn’t a question but it wasn’t quite a statement either.  
“Ya know, what school I’d be at, who my friends would be, and all that stuff.” She continued, hardening her gaze towards the darkening sky. “I used to want to be a writer.”  
“What changed?” Gabe finally interrupted.  
Clementine chuckled, “Everything.” The conversation ended there. That was as deep as they’d gotten recently. But hey, progress is progress. They sat staring at the sky for a while, stealing glances towards each other when the other wasn’t looking. Unlike Clementine, however, Gabe’s eyes always lingered for a little longer than they probably should have. He took every chance he got to admire her. Even if her face was dirt ridden and her boots were stained with walker blood. Her hair was always wispy and she could never stay in one place for too long. Gabe loved all these facts though. The sticking around one might pose a problem eventually but as of now she was here with him and that’s all he cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if theres any issues by dming me on Tumblr!! (soupmakesmynoserun) I'm sorry this is so short, I'll work on writing much longer chapters. This was just my first shot at this.


End file.
